


The Afterparty

by Darkest_Day



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Double Penetration, Fluffy Smut, Ikora Sandwich, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Zavala’s Mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkest_Day/pseuds/Darkest_Day
Summary: Ikora's the one who suggests it, Zavala agrees before Cayde can process it, and Cayde is so in.





	The Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, you guys, have an OT3

Ikora was clearly exhausted. She had been working tirelessly on some unknown project for weeks now. He was pretty sure she hadn't slept in days. Her robes were tossed over the back of the couch, boots arranged neatly on the floor, her gloves folded on the armrest. She was dressed in just the simple shirt and pants she wore under everything else with her legs curled under her, the datapad in her lap and her eyes weary. She quietly worked away, alone, and he knew he would come back in the morning and she would still be here if he didn't intervene. 

He sat down next to her on the couch, still pretty pleased that there were actual couches in this room and Ikora hadn't demanded their removal yet. She sighed, leaning back into his arm after he'd sat down. “Must you distract me, Cayde?”

“Actually I'm here to tell you to get some sleep before you collapse on me.” He could see snow falling just outside the large window and the quiet was peaceful, he draped an arm over Ikora's shoulders. “Look,” he started, his gaze lingering out the window for a moment longer before turning to Ikora. “Whatever it is you're working on is still going to be waiting for you in the morning.”  

“I might actually agree with Cayde on this one.” The smooth deep voice of Zavala swept a shiver down his back, he didn't wear any of his usual heavy armour, just that comfortable red sweater and his thick pants. It was a quiet winter night, not much was happening and it seemed these two didn’t feel the need to remain dressed in their battle gear. 

“I think you're just saying that because you're sleeping with him,” Ikora said, her voice cool but fond. Zavala's ears went pink.

“Aw, come on,” Cayde whined. “Now he's not gonna let me get away with anything.” Ikora was laughing, squirming to press her back against Cayde's side as Zavala sat down on the other side of her. His arm dropped around her waist as she wriggled her toes under the Commander's thigh. Zavala placed a hand on her knee. That was.. interesting - or at least Cayde had become very interested. He reached out to grab Zavala's hand and held their joined limbs in her lap. He made eye contact with the Titan, who looked uncertain. But his fingers had begun to stroke lines over his gloved hand, Zavala's own hands were bare. His index finger found the join between two of Cayde's fingers and rubbed the pad of it there a few times. There was nothing sexual about the touch, but he still felt heat rising in his core. Something about being so close to two people he was attracted to was getting his systems a little worked up. He was lost in the contact when Ikora spoke – when she did both of them jumped and nearly tore their hands apart. “Boys, what are you doing?”

“Ah, nothing! Nothing. Noth— look I think you should go to bed, it's been a few days and uh, Zavala?” He eyed the Titan. “How about you come to bed with me?”

Ikora set her hand on top of their joined ones as Zavala was contemplating the brash suggestion, her fingers were warm. “If we are all about to go to bed,” she started slowly. “Wouldn't the most logical scenario be the three of us going to bed together?”

His circuits were alight, he glanced at Zavala. The Titan was a little flushed, “Ikora, your logic and reasoning seem acceptable to me. Cayde?” Pale glowing eyes fixed on him, seeking his answer to this proposition. There was no denying what she was offering 

“Oh yeah, yeah I'm so in.”

Zavala got to his feet and offered a hand to Ikora to help her up, she took his hand and stood. Cayde got to his feet after them, nearly skipping along after the two of them. Ikora let the way and the two of them fell into line with her, she had left her gear behind her in the room and she walked in socked feet with purpose. None of them said much because they all knew what was coming. It was the low tone of her voice, her hand interrupting something that Zavala had hinted with his suggestive touch between his fingers. Cayde was torn between admiring the way Ikora's hips swayed as she walked and the way Zavala kept nervously clenching his hands. When Ikora opened the door Cayde waltzed in first, the others followed behind him. He sat down at the foot of her bed and watched the confident Warlock approach the nervous looking Titan. She put her hands on his chest, she was only a little taller than him but she looked so narrow and delicate in comparison. Her hands were tiny where they lay on Cayde's favourite red sweater. He was working off his boots and shedding some of the extra belts as the two of them courted each other.

She only spared the Awoken a brief kiss though, gentle and soft, then she was coming over to the Exo and sitting down in his lap. He had removed his gloves after his boots and ran his bare hands up and down her sides, fingertips catching on the fabric of her shirt. It didn't seem to take much convincing for Zavala to come over to them, Cayde was pressing the metal of his mouth against her shoulders. Zavala spared him a brief moment of tenderness, his palm flat on the side of his head with a light kiss to the tip of his horn, then he focused on Ikora. He watched them kiss with a little bit of envy, but he watched them openly as Ikora wiggled her hips in his lap, he only rolled his hips into her firm backside once, he felt her low laugh more than he heard it.

Slowly Zavala was getting down on his knees, his fingers were finding the thin belt she wore and opening the clasp. Cayde had one hand up under her shirt and she was leaning back into his chest, her breathing becoming these long slow inhales. Zavala hooked his fingers into the waistband of her pants, she squirmed over Cayde's achingly hard dick, drawing a low noise from him. She allowed him to remove her pants, he rolled them down her long legs and took the socks off with them. Cayde resisted the urge to put his hand between them, preferring to let their fireteam lead take charge. Zavala was removing her underwear too and casting them to the side. He spread Cayde's knees a little so he could position himself between them, then opened Ikora's, she hooked her shins behind the Exo's calves and pressed her back firmly against his chest. He continued dragging his mouth over her shoulder.

The Warlock breathed a long sigh when Zavala bowed his head between her legs, kissing under her belly button and then lower. He felt a ripple of envy, this wasn't something he could do but Ikora was grasping tight around his hand and laying her head back on his shoulder and kissing weakly at his jaw. He could tell when Zavala was dipping his tongue against her when she arched briefly in his lap. One of her hands came up to clasp the back of his neck, the other was stroking the back of the Awoken's head. He couldn't tell exactly what Zavala was doing, but Ikora was writhing against him and he wound an arm around her hips to keep her still as the Titan ate her out.

Zavala directed them wordlessly, getting Cayde to lean back a little bit more, he braced himself on one hand as Zavala spread his knees, opening Ikora's thighs that much more. Then he was taking Cayde's hand and bringing it down between her legs, he took the hint and rubbed two fingers on either side of her clit, Zavala was pushing his tongue into her and he could feel his ragged breath on his hand. His hot tongue moved back up as his fingers slid into her, he licked the nub of nerves between his Exo fingers, each movement catching both of them in the same action. He had his fingers in her massaging in tune with Cayde's fingers. Her breath was hitching, her thighs were trembling, she had her arms up above her head and had her hands locked at the back of Cayde's neck to keep herself grounded. Zavala worked expertly, a master with his mouth, it was obvious he knew how to make the Warlock trapped between them lose control. Her body coiled tight after little more of the two of them working on her. Her back arched and she came with a gasp, both their names tumbling from her mouth in a jumbled mess of words and noise.

Zavala dragged wet lips up her belly slowly, her breath coming fast and her head rolled back on Cayde's shoulder. He sat up a little bit and wound one arm around her middle again, his fingers still cupping her mound gently. The Titan grabbed his hand from between her legs and sucked one of his fingers into his mouth and Cayde sighed, his thumb stroking his chin. Greedily he pushed another finger past his teeth, Zavala pressed the flat of his tongue to the pads of his fingers eagerly. Ikora was kissing his jaw again, then she was kissing him and letting her tongue drag past mouth plates. Zavala's lips were on his knuckles and his fingers were at the back of his throat and his systems were all sorts of haywire. His tongue was licking between his fingers and the Hunter made a low noise of need.

Zavala moved Cayde's fingers out of his mouth, he stood on his shaky legs and the two of them watched their Commander remove the sweater and the shirt he wore underneath it in one go. The Titan growled his name, Ikora unhooked her legs from his and slid off of his lap. Suddenly the attention was on him, both his partners removing his belt and stripping him down to nothing. Zavala was kissing one side of his neck, Ikora was kissing his mouth and bowing her head to kiss down his chest. She only closed her mouth over the head of his cock briefly - long enough to draw a noise from him - before she was climbing properly onto the bed. The other two followed her. Under Ikora's direction, she pinned Cayde down onto his back and climbed on top of him. She kissed him again and he kissed her back as best he could as Zavala swirled his tongue on the underside of his dick. He moaned low and long with his fingers grasping her thighs. He was lost in a haze of heat and skin.

“I want both of you.” She whispered, her voice husky with need. Zavala's hand closed around him as Ikora braced herself on his chest, the Titan's other hand was on her ass as he guided him into her. He was enveloped in wet heat and tossed his head back into the sheets. She was removing her top and taking off her bra and tossing them both to the side. He could barely register Zavala kissing her lower back, but he did notice when he pushed her flush against his chest. Ikora's moan was all he heard when Zavala brushed his tongue between her cheeks. He didn't dare move, he didn't dare let his orgasm build. Instead, Ikora rocked her hips over him, he knew just how much she liked this position, and with Zavala working his tongue against her ass he knew she wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer.

With shaking hands she was fumbling in the table beside the bed, her fingers closing around a bottle of lubricant. Cayde was dragging his hands all over her skin, her back and her sides and her thighs and every part of her he could reach. She was passing the bottle back to Zavala and he heard the soft click of it opening. He could  _feel_  when his finger breached her, and not just in the way she trembled and shook in his arms. It took a bit more time to work her towards orgasm a second time, Zavala lavishing attention with fingers and mouth against her backside and her using the Hunter's dick to massage all the places that were sensitive. When she did her voice was strained and something like a strangled shout, her body convulsing around him and her thighs clamping hard around him. She was whispering curses and pleads into his shoulder, he made a low noise in return, winding his arms tight around her.

Their Commander pressed one last kiss to her lower back and she was untangling herself weakly from the Hunter, Zavala had two fingers buried in her ass and withdrew them slowly as Ikora rolled over all shaky limbs and grabbing at the two of them to keep herself from falling over. He admired the curve of her hips as he lay there, her back to him. She dropped her head to the Titan's shoulder as Zavala carefully put his arms around her, one hand grabbing a hold of Cayde's cock and pumping his hand around it a few times. Cayde made a strained noise, Zavala was pouring the lubricant into his hands and coating Cayde's already wet dick with it, then returning his fingers to her ass. Oh, this made sense, Zavala's cock was thicker than his own. He watched with a bit of amazement as Zavala guided the tip against the stretched pucker. “Oh  _fuck_ , you guys.” He moaned, the head of his dick encased by Ikora's body. She moved slow, Zavala a conscientious partner, and once she was fully seated on him he got off of the bed. Ikora was still breathing heavily, worn down from what they’d already done to her but eager to continue. 

Zavala undressed easily, all that nervousness was gone as his cock popped free unashamed, the tip already wet. Cayde reached out a hand, begging the Titan to come over to him. He kissed Zavala aggressively when he came over, his hand closing around the familiar length and pumping his hand over it. The other man made a low noise, this whole time had been him doing and barely receiving and he yearned to return that favour, at least for a little bit. One last kiss, Zavala pulled away and went back to Ikora, settling between her legs. He watched them kiss eagerly, then the Awoken was pushing himself into her. And  _oh_  he could feel that, their dicks separated by only a thin layer of muscle and flesh. He grabbed the Warlock's hips as she began to move with lazy intent, then found himself sitting up. With the weight of both his partners on top of him, he couldn't move much. Ikora's thighs were heavy on him, Zavala was straddling his legs. The two of them started moving, his circuits were going crazy, his forehead against her shoulder blade, wary of his horn. He watched his dick slide in and out of her as she moved, felt Zavala's brush up against his through the muscle. Zavala's hand found one of his and they laced their fingers together over her leg and he held on tight.

Ikora was trembling again, but he didn’t think she’d stopped since the second. Oversensitive and riding through it, she had her head bowed to Zavala's shoulder, her arms loosely looped around his neck. He loved the way she looked like this, her beautiful curves and the sharp lines of her shoulder blades and her skin dotted with sweat. Zavala met his gaze, his pale blue skin flushed, lips parted. It took a bit of manoeuvring, but Zavala was kissing him over her shoulder.

The woman between them began to move her hips faster, taking of them in as the other withdrew, pumping her hips between the two of them. It had taken a bit of time, but it seemed like she had finally figured out the angle and speed that worked the best for her. And it was definitely working for him, he was clutching at Zavala's hand and the other was on her hip, fingers sliding against sweat. He let out a soft whine, “I-I'm– ” he stuttered. 'C _lose_ ' was probably the word he was looking for, but he couldn't actually find the words for it at the moment.

“Cayde,  _please_.” Ikora whimpered, begging him, pleading with him. “Don't hold back.” She kissed the Awoken's shoulder weakly. “Zavala,” she moaned quietly, “you too,  _please_.”

His joints were tense, the wires in his thighs and lower belly were coiled tight, Ikora never begged and the rare moment of it was making his systems go a little sideways. Ikora's name echoed from his mouth when he came, both his vision and his voice clouding over with static when he did. He felt the rhythm of Zavala's hips stutter when his orgasm rocked through him, too, her name groaned from her lips too. Ikora was rolling her hips between them, her soft little desperate noises betraying how close she was. Filled with the Titan and the Hunter and their spend she came with only a few more shaky thrusts, crying out in a shout that was so unlike the calm and collected Ikora they all knew. Her body trembled and shook and the two of them held her as she rode out her climax, both of them kissing her sweat-slicked skin lovingly. The third may have been the loudest, but it was the weakest, the most of it already pulled out of her. 

The three of them sat still joined for a few more minutes, sweat cooling, lips kissing gently, heat fading. Ikora laughed as she began to unwind herself from them, Cayde lazily watched him slide out of her, but he didn't let her leave like she aimed to, instead he wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her down into bed with him, cuddling up to her back and nuzzling her like a cat. He heard Zavala's soft and fond noise and felt the bed dipping as he got up. He returned with a damp cloth and lovingly cleaned his fireteam up, then crawled into bed in front of Ikora. Zavala grabbed the blanket and they squirmed to allow him to remove it from under them and tossed it over their bodies, Ikora’s warm back against his chest. The Hunter and Warlock peered tiredly at their Commander as he settled into the bed, draping his arm over both of their bodies. Ikora tucked herself into his chest, her head under his chin with one arm wound around his waist. Cayde was holding her other hand as she settled with her back still to him, and he met the Titan half-way to exchange a few brief kisses over her head. Ikora fell asleep quickly, Zavala fell asleep shortly after Ikora did, his hand on his waist. Cayde stayed awake for a bit longer than them, admiring the contact between their bodies, the low light of the room, the window with the curtains drawn. 

Oh, he loved these two. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahahaha ._. 
> 
> I have a new icon, @veta-lopis on Tumblr made a whole bunch from the comics. I love them, they're really nice so go check them out. 
> 
> Not much more to say, happy holidays to everyone reading this! And if you catch this after the holidays have ended, I hope you've had a good time. I also apologize that I haven't done much with From Stars lately, I've been super busy lately, but I should be able to get some time here soon. Maybe this can make up for it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, I love you all


End file.
